labyrinth
by TrueCanadianGirl
Summary: 2p! Italy has kidnapped Germany. What will Italy do to rescue his best friend?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The two countries are sitting, staring into a mirror that showed training grounds. The dark room they are seated in is filled with shelves containing the various tools needed for magic. One of the figures has pinkish orange hair, freckles are seen on his cheeks, his eyes look eerie blue with pink swirls and his pink and blue clothes can be seen from under his dark robes. The other figure looks almost identical to one of the two people shown in the mirror except that his darker hair, red eyes, and tanned skin was enough to tell the two apart.

Luci's point of view (PoV)

"Him. I want him." I stared through the portal at the tall blonde country, who was currently yelling at the weak, cowardly version of me for running from practice. Again.

"Are you sure?" The little pink haired country next to me asked. "He might be hard to control. I could show you a delightfully weak country that nobody would know he was missing because they barely know he is there..."

"No. I'll be able to break this one."

"Ok dearest. If you're certain I'll have him in your possession tonight. You'll just have to wait till after midnight I'm afraid. Best time for magic and I need time to prepare."

"I'm certain. Thank you Oliver,"

"There is no trouble at all my dear. By the way are you sure you don't want a cupcake? The ones with purple fronting are fresh out of the oven," I paled. Who knows what poor idiot was baked into the little poisonous lumps on the table.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your kind and generous offer but I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite for dinner."

"Oh yes of course. How silly of me. May I ask what Luther thinks of you bringing another pet home?"

"He doesn't know. And I hope it will stay a surprise?"

"Ok Luciano... as much as I enjoy your company. I must ask you to leave. I have a lot to do and you being here might cause me to forget something. I don't want to damage your gift before you've had a go at him."

"Understand. I'll see you tonight." I climbed the stairs and left the brightly coloured house smiling. I loved the challenge of breaking a new pet and I've been handed my choice. I have found the perfect pet.

"Ludwig..." I tested the name on my lips " no I think I'll name him something else... maybe Teo... or Fiammetta... hmm I'll decide later." I began to imagine the wonderful process of breaking him as I walked to my car. I got in and drove away singing softly. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, how will I train my little pet? Happy birthday to me." _ ==========================================================================================

Hey guys this is a new story that i promised I'd write for someone I met at a con a while back. Let me know what you think of it please? This is just a quick prologue.


	2. Kidnapped!

Hey guys finally got this chapter done XD YAAAY... I need a break... I stayed up all night just writing... went to a job interview... came home and kept writing... I might make alot of mistakes in the retyping of this chapter so let me know and I will do my very best to fix them when I am not uber sleep deprived... OH I ALMOST FORGOT... Guys there is a poll set up that I NEED you to vote on. The more votes the better. The poll is to help me choose Germany's new name and I have so many ideas it hurts. Each of the choices is set up like so- Name-Gender-meaning of name... If you vote it would be a huge help... well anyway on with the show

Feliciano

"Hey! Hey Germany! Germany wait up!" I called out to my best friend as I ran up to him. "Can we play together tomorrow?" I gazed up at him hopefully.

"..." He looked down at me as I hugged his waist

"Pleeeaaaasssse?" he blushed slightly and looked away from my face.

"A-hem... Fine."

"Yaaay." I knew for sure that he would do whatever I wanted.

"Do you want me to come get you in the morning?"

"Nope." I smiled. "I want to pick you up for once." I had so many plans to choose from and I rattled off my favorite choices to my Favorite person as we walked home from the training grounds. I fell asleep that night with a million different plans in my head and a smile on my face.

Luciano

"Is it ready yet? I looked impatiently at the odd setup in front of me. We were in the middle of a large park, Oliver was standing in a large chalk circle with weird pictures and letters drawn around the edges. There was a basin in the exact center of the circle that was filled to the brim with a dark red liquid.

"Yes it's ready. All that I have to do now is say the incantation and he is yours." Germany was reflected in the pool, fast asleep. And I? I was forbidden from even touching the circle so I paced outside it.

"Alright Luciano, I will begin the spell. So if you could cease that infernal pacing? You are distracting me and I don't want to mess up the spell." I stopped and sat on the chair that Oliver had set up for me.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." I knew I was making the normally gentle 2p nervous, but I couldn't help myself. My birthday wish was finally coming true. I was finally getting the one gift I had been asking for, for years. I sat back as the incantation began.

"Gnireffus sih dna sreep sih fo yresim eht eb llahs rewop eht rof tnemyap ym. Snoisnemid neewteb nam siht gnirb ot rewop eht evig. Aelp ym raeh esrevinu eht fo sdrol eht taht sepoh eht ni hsiw ym tuo tsac I." A dark aura seemed to seep out of Oliver, the already dark sky grew even darker and the pool began to bubble. The image of Germany grew larger until it looked like he was curled up in the basin. He then began to rise out of the basin. After a short time I was staring at Germany asleep in a shallow puddle. Oliver looked satisfied and said something in the language of magic as he slid a small knife out of his robes to make a cut on Germany's hand.  
>"Esrevinu siht revo drol taht sdog eht fo hcea rof tses a. stset net setelpmoc mih sevol ohw eno eht litnu ereh dnuob eb lliw eh doolb laicifircas eht htiw doolb sih gnixim yb." I was slightly miffed that I was getting a wounded pet, but as I watched the cut vanished and the blood that had escaped the small wound was wiped away from some strange force. I took a step forward to greet my pet but Oliver, gentle Oliver who would never hurt a fly, turned and glared at me.<br>"Do not break the circle. The spell is not finished and you could send him back if you take another step." I paused and watched as he removed several items from a table I didn't notice earlier. He turned, holding his hands out showing me a rope, a pair of handcuffs, a small remote, and a leash and collar set.  
>"Choose." My choice was easy<p>

"I would like to bring my _pet _home tonight." The rope and handcuffs disappeared as Oliver attached the collar around Germany's neck and walked towards me handing me the leash and remote and breaking the circle.

"Where am I?" I looked up at the angry voice. "Italy? No you are not him. Impostor, what have you done?" I noticed that other than sitting up Germany hadn't moved from the basin, His sleeping clothes were drenched in the thick red liquid as was his beautiful blonde hair, messy from sleep.

"Oliver? Why doesn't he try to escape?" I was confused and a little worried... Maybe this version was broken... maybe I should have gone with the one Oli had suggested?

"The collar prevents him from moving much without your consent. However if the collar doesn't work just push the green button on the remote and he will feel a jolt of electricity getting stronger and more painful until he obeys you." He explained. "Do you understand Mutt?" This question was directed at Germany who glared.

"Yes."

"Good." The dark aura finally left Oliver as he turned once again to me. "Now my dear can you please leash your pet? We are in a public place and we must act like civilized people.

"Yes" I moved towards the fuming country and clipped the leash to the collar. I was happy to see that he didn't even flinch. Then, unable to resist the magic in the collar, he followed me as the three of us left the circle and basin behind.

"Oliver? What should I name it?" I glanced at the man behind us, shivering in the cool October air.

"_**I AM NOT SOME DOG YOU CAN CONTROL!**_" I ignored him

"Hmm well I don't know my dear. That is up to you." we were nearing my car "Whatever you decide I'm sure it will suit him perfectly."

Thank you again. Goodnight." I opened the back door first and willed Germany to get in. He did.

"It was no trouble, really. Goodnight my dear."

* * *

><p>OH THANK GOD... IT'S DONE THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE T.T I would like to tell you guys that the poll will slowly get smaller and smaller throughout these weeks. The final poll will close on November 20th. Please get your votes in as soon as possible and keep an eye out for the next parts of the poll because in 2 or so chapters I'm going to need the results. well time to sleep...<p>

Oh yea... PLEASE REVIEW XD


End file.
